World Academy – Future Projector
by Yukari Wada
Summary: An event which was viewed from various point of view. A crime with unknown culprit. A group of girls with mysterious items. What is happen there? Story is better than summary, anyway. Read and review, please! Human!AU
1. First-First

**WARNING!**

a. Mention me if there are any OOC-like feels, spelling, or grammar error in this fiction. I'm not American (actually Indonesian) and I'm not sure about the spelling and grammars, since **I'm still first **.** As long as you encourage me and give me some useful advices, I'm happy!  
b. Because of this is can being sort of crossover, since I'm going with two anime in this story = APH and Mirai Nikki/Future Diary, I would like to hear your opinions, ideas, and concepts for the tools.  
c. This is a story with twisted plot and long description, minim romance, lame plots, and a little bit of OOC-ness. For you who is don't like this type of the story, please run away while you could.  
d. I do not own anything, other than these plots, ideas, and OCs.  
e. I own this story, which is also published in Quotev. Yes, if you know that website, you can found me there as Kohaku Amagi. But, in this site, please acknowledge me as Yukari Wada. Although both Kohaku and Yukari are same person: me. Why am I publishing it again at this site? Because I thought that Quotev isn't popular as this site! I don't know if copyright is exist or not, but both Quotev's and this site's World Academy – Future Projector _**IS**_ mine.  
f. From later chapter onwards, there will be many foreign languages that not English. I used the Google Translate to convert it, so if the error is occurred, please blame it while you could.

**.**

**Anyway, happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First Chapter - Vanished Away in Black Sky**

**Part One - Beginning of All**

**.**

**Start**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**?'s POV**

**.**

_I _think _I'm ready._

World Academy W is an international school located in downtown Chicago. As we viewed it from the walled-off gate just outside, we could see a beautiful white colossus located on an equally beautiful park. The gate alone was an ornate blend of both classic and modern styles. The school itself is a proud, noble building, 13 stories high. In addition, the window in each classroom was very large, making a modern feel slightly more dominant. On each floor of the World Academy, we could definitely see shades of sophisticated yet classic impression, because the dominant color was chocolate with classical engraving. Including the cafeteria, library, toilets, and other facilities, all of which were on every floor of the World Academy W.

World Academy W has an education system that is quite unique and very different when compared to other schools in the United States in general. World Academy has 12 academic year, and each year is divided into six different classes. One class can carry about twenty students. In general, the World Academy of education in the first year starting at age 12 years old, not like the other schools in the United States so that the curriculum at the World Academy is high and causes the children should learn from childhood, or if not possible, to learn from elementary, if you want to be a disciple of the World Academy. Although there students that started it at a younger age or older. Unlike other schools, the World Academy started a school year on Monday at the earliest date in December.

I was never sure if I can finish this school well, because I only fourteen years old, but was forced to go into fourth year, the year that only fifteen years old students allowed to learn. Moreover, I was late to two weeks than it shall, and this means the student orientation period is over. I should reveal all about my new school alone.

Well, for details, now I wear a plain white long-sleeved shirt with the opened collar and green tie with a white vest without buttons and blue blazer. I also wear a plaid red skirt, tight white shorts made from cotton which extends for approximately three inches below my skirt, dark gray socks, and white sneakers with black stripes. I also bring my black, medium-sized sling bag on. Oh yeah, I also have waist-length dark blonde hair, which is tied into a low ponytail with thin, long black ribbon, and...dark blue eyes, in the case of you want to know well about my appearances.

Suddenly, I surprised by a sudden someone's appearance. That people is a man with long blond hair and light blue eyes. He wears a long-sleeved white shirt, a gray tie, and black trousers. He's came from right side of the gate, and looks like he's a teacher of this school. "Are you a new student of this school?" he asked.

"Ah...yes," I answered with quiet, barely audible voice.

"I see. My name is Germania, homeroom teacher of class IV-B of this school. Who is your name?" he asked.

"A...Astrid. Astrid Hoydal," I answered, while my head thought of something. _Germania, he say? What a strange name._

"Astrid Hoydal?" Mr. Germania opens his notebook, and reads something in the book. "Oh, you're my class' new student. Come in, please," he said as he opened the gate, and let me in.

"Let me deliver you to the fifth floor," Mr. Germania said, I was pushed gently into the building. I stunned by the building's interior luxury as my feet hit the floor of the school for the first time.

Mr. Germania sighed, then pushed me to the elevator of the building. As soon as we entered the elevator and the doors closed, Mr. Germania push the button with number five printed on it, and the elevator starts running. When the door opened again, Mr. Germania and I are walking again.

Suddenly, I got hit by someone from behind. That person is a young brown-haired and olive-eyed young man. That young man wears a long-sleeved shirt plain white, cream waistcoat without buttons and sleeves, green tie, blue jacket, and plaid blue trousers. He also wears black shoes.

"Ah..." I winced in pain.

"Ah, sorry!" young man said. The young man glanced Mr. Germania momentarily. "Oh, Mr. Germania?" he asked.

Mr. Germania turned his head to him. "What's it, Vargas?"

"After the first break there will be a sudden meeting."

"All right."

"Well, excuse me, then." That young man ran down the hallway as earlier. I looked at the young man, trying to remembering his appearance.

"Come on," Mr. Germania said. We were headed back to the classroom. Above the door of the room there is a electronic board that hangs on a horizontal pole. On the board it says 'IV-B'.

"You wait here," Mr. Germania commanded. I nodded reluctantly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Germania's POV**

**.**

I got into the classroom. The class, that was really noisy, became very quiet like a graveyard. Even there are students who bolted into their place, as they had been talking with their friend who has far seating position from them. I only shook my head, confused by the attitude of the students.

"Well, children," I said, "we have a new friend in our class. Come in, please." I turned my head to the opened door. Astrid went into the classroom, and then she stood in front of the class. Other students look excited by her arrival. "You can introduce yourself," I said.

"I...I'm Astrid Hoydal. It's nice to meet you all!" She introduced herself. Short indeed, but it was enough to make the students satisfied and clapped their hands.

_What a nice view,_I thought. "Then, you're sitting on...ah, behind Aileen Ingero there is an empty space! Please sit over there," I said, pointing my right index finger at chair and table in the back right corner. Astrid nodded, then walked to the spot and sat there.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Astrid's POV**

**.**

I was confused with my new friends. They're looking fine and kind indeed, but somehow their auras mixed into one: auras between enthusiasm, feeling confused, feels scared, and many others. I don't know since when, but I can see someone's aura. My mother told me that I can see them since I was six years old. But I'm not sure about it by myself.

When I sat down on my chair, a girl with wavy chest-length orange hair and green eyes with a long-sleeved white shirt, green tie, white vest without buttons and white sleeves, blue blazer, plaid red skirt, white socks and brown shoes that sat on front of me turned around to me, then looked at me with enthusiasm. "Hi, Astrid. Long time no see, huh?" she greeted with a cheerful voice.

Yeah, I know who was her. She's Aileen Ingero, my childhood best friend. Since her father got a job overseas, she had to moves two years earlier than me. While I with my family just moved one week ago. I can called this as reunion, as I waited so long to meet her again. Actually, I also have a friend who is one year younger than me, ans she also studies here. I wonder, is she fine here?

After spacing out for a moment, I nodded to Aileen while smiling.

"Wow, is she Astrid Hoydal that you told about, Ai?" I see a girl with shoulder-length blond hair and bluish green eyes with a long-sleeved white shirt, white vest without sleeves and buttons, a blue blazer, plaid red skirt, light gray socks, and black shoes that sitting next to me; her sentences was greeted with a nod from Aileen. Seen from her face, she is seen as a strong, smart, and serious young woman, but also a gentle and sweet girl as well. "My name is Isla Smith. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," I said with a thin smile.

"Oh, and I'm Clarissa Goodwyn." Now I see a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair that tied into low pigtails with two blue ribbons. She sat next to Aileen and in front of the Isla. Her uniform is long-sleeved white shirt, green tie, a white vest without buttons and sleeves, blue blazer, plaid red skirt, brown socks and brown shoes. "I know a lot about you from Aileen. Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you," I said.

"Astrid, huh?" Now who's said that is a girl sitting next to Isla. She has shoulder-length brown hair and bright yellow eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with the opened collar and plain green tie covered with a white vest without buttons, blue blazer, plaid red skirt, brown socks, and black shoes. "I know a lot about you from Aileen. Anyway, I'm Mariana Vargas! But call me Maria, or Mary! How do you do?"

"How do you do?" I greeted back.

"Then, let's start the lesson," said Mr. Germania, and the atmosphere is quiet again. We began to listen to teacher's explanation about natural geology.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nine o'clock is a good time to taking break with my friends. I'm sitting at a round table with Aileen, Isla, Clarissa, and Mariana in a large and luxurious cafeteria located on the fifth floor. Many students passing there.

"Astrid," Aileen called at me. "You have to be careful with some gangs in this school."

I stared at Aileen with confused look. "Gang?"

"Yes...here, fights often occurs that resulting the students got hurt, because a lot of gangs are formed here. But there are two very well known gangs...and no one dared to oppose them, even the teachers and the principal," Isla said with a serious tone, distracting me, Aileen, Clarissa, and Mariana to her.

"Who?" I asked.

"Nordic Seven and Elite Three," said Isla. "Gang of Nordic Seven named as they're has seven people in them, each of who are from various Nordic countries, to be exact. They are 'siblings' even though they do not come from the same blood and the state, and their predecessor must be smart to use a weapon. Then, Elite Three ..." Isla paused for a moment. "They are three girls who are very wealthy, beautiful, and each of them must have their own advantages." She sighed quietly. "They were acting very selfish and cruel, as if this school is theirs alone. Moreover, they often work together, and looks matching each other."

"Then, who are they?" Clarissa asked. "I've heard this rumor before, but I do not really know well. Then, what do you mean about 'looks _matching _each other'?"

"I'll explain," said Aileen. "Members of the Nordic Seven is-"

"Wait," I interrupted, making my friends turned to me.

"What's wrong?" Clarissa asked.

I looked to left, saw a large table that should be occupied by ten people, only occupied by two people. The two men are brown-haired, but one of them has brown ayed, while one other has olive eyes. That two young men wearing plain white long-sleeved shirts, cream vests without buttons and sleeves, green ties, blue blazers, and plaid blue trousers. "I was got hit with that olive-eyed boy."

"Oh, do you mean Feli and Lovi?" Mariana said, to be greeted with a sight of confusion from me.

"Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. They are Mary's older bro," Clarissa murmured, calls the full names of the young men. "Why did the twins was sitting there? Isn't that place should be..." Suddenly, Clarissa gasped.

"...Nordic Seven and Elite Three's places?" Isla said that with a serious look. "Are they crazy?"

"They're not crazy, Isla, maybe they saw that the canteen is full," Aileen denied. "But...maybe I have to agree with you for now. It does not mean they have to sit there, right? Moreover, I'm sure they also know about those scary gangs."

I looked around the place where the Vargas brothers sat. Their aura shows...a great fear. I look further. From the left, there are five men and two women came to the table. The most front of them is a man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, and he not wears the blue blazer, only a long-sleeved white shirt with the collar left open and a cream vest without buttons and sleeves, and plaid blue trousers. That young man followed by another man with blond hair and purple eyes, he's with a long-sleeved white shirt, cream vest without buttons and sleeves, green tie, buttoned blue blazer, and plaid blue trousers.

Behind two young men, still there is young man with tousled silver hair and purple eyes, with a long-sleeved plain white shirt, cream vest without buttons and sleeves, blue blazer and plaid blue trousers. In his behind there are other two young men, both of them has equally blond hair and blue-eyed. One of them has his hair clamped with a cross-shaped hairpin and his eyes look empty, while others are a bit short-cropped hair and sharp sky blue eyes behind his glasses. Their uniforms are almost similar to the silver-haired boy, but they were both wearing blue vests.

Behind those five young men, there are two girls that follows them. One of them is a girl with waist-length blonde hair with high ponytail on the right side with an orange ribbon, and dark blue eyes with clothing similar to that I wear, but without the shorts, and with a blue vest. The other is a girl with neck-length dark silver hair and green eyes with clothing similar to that Isla wear, but she was not wear the blazer and she let her collar open.

Meanwhile, from the right there are three girls who came to the same table with seven people who I saw earlier. The girl on the front has waist-length brown hair and brown eyes with the same clothes model as Aileen and Clarissa, but she is wearing a blue vest. Then there was a girl behind her, with chin-length dark blond hair with purple ribbon on left side of her head. Her clothes are same as the girl in front of him, but her blazer is buttoned. And the girl at most behind has black hair with decorative pink flowers and brown eyes. Her clothing model are same as Mariana, but she also wearing a blue vest.

"Speaking of the devil," Aileen said quietly, "there they are."

"From left are Nordic Seven, from front is Mathias Kohler, Tiino Vainamoinen, Emil Steilsson, Lukas Bondevik, Berwald Oxenstierna, Virta Lindback, and Millie Palsdottir," Isla explained, making Clarissa's and my confusions faded away. "And from right are Elite Three, from front is Flora Primavera, Lili Zwingli, and Mei Xiao."

I saw that ten people more closely. Around their bodies, I can see black, dark purple aura. My eyes are narrowed as I know the meaning of the aura colors.

There is a cunning and evil intent in their minds!

Even so, I remained silent.

In the end, we are just watching Nordic Seven and Elite Three that already surrounds Feliciano and Lovino, with sights that is difficult to guess. I see that the young men just swallowed reluctantly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lovino's POV**

**.**

Ugh, I already expected this to happen. Actually, Feliciano and I was about to going to the canteen earlier, but that potato-_bastardo _shouts at my brother and scolded him because he didn't do his Math exercises. Luckily he can do it fast, but in the end we got no space in the canteen. Actually we're are not that idiot, since we already know about the Nordic Seven and Elite Three, that popular yet evil gangs. But that burger freak, who knows nothing about those ten, forced us to sat in their chairs. And we ended like this: surrounded by Nordic Seven and Elite Three with unpredictable looks on their faces.

_Alfred F. Jones, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Nordic Seven, and Elite Three..._ I thought angrily.

_Curse you all!_

"Hey," Flora said as she pushed hard my body, making my face almost hit the table. "Do you know who are has this table?"

_I think it's the time._ "You already know yourself," I said. I'm decided if I have to go against them. I don't want to being called as 'weak' by them. I must!

"What? Are you going to against us?" Flora asked with mad voice.

I gulped, but my determination is strong. "If you wish, then yes."

Flora sighed, before said, "Mathias, beat them."

Goddamn it, our lives ended here now...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**?'s POV**

**.**

"President, looks like Flora and others begin it again."

I looked at Ivan, a tall man with violet eyes and platinum blonde hair with his long-sleeved white shirt, green tie, cream vest, blue blazer, plaid blue trousers, and his scarf on, who just came out of the canteen. "What should we about this, _da_ [1]?" he said with a childish voice.

"Well, they can take care of it." I looked at a girl, who sat on the bench near the canteen beside me. She has shoulder-length platinum hair in bob model, yet with messy cut, and indigo eyes with amber's color shaded in it. She wears a white shirt with its long sleeves folded and opened collar, unbuttoned blue blazer, plaid red skirt under her shirt, tight light cream cotton shorts with a length of five inches below her skirt, and black socks that only reach the lips of her white sneakers. It's against the rules indeed, but I give her a permission, as I know she has 'that' thing, and maybe her other friends too. "Are you ready?" I asked to her.

"Of course, Senior!" she answered with cheerful voice. "Whenever it be."

I smiled to her, and she smiled back. "Call them, then," I said.

She nodded without hesitant, then she took out her thin, violet slide cellphone wit keyboard model from her skirt pocket. After that, she ran to the canteen.

I sighed when she is gone from my sight, and looked at Ivan. "I think...you just like Vash when it comes to her." I gulped, my face become paler than before. "Except that you make her carries not only one type of weapons."

"Isn't it fine, President?" Ivan smiled childishly. I know his _yandere-_like attitude, but recently he has calmed down to training his another younger sister about using weapons. I also heard from Raivis if Anya, Nikolai, Katone, Natalia, Yekaterina, and Sergei also helped him as well. "At least, we know some secret between _them_."

I smiled, as I know his meaning of his sentence. "Yeah. At least, I don't get tired of calming them down."

As I said that, I heard some noise.

SMASH!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dai-isshou - Kuroi Sora ni Hanarete Kieta**_

_**Sono Ichi - Subete no Hajimari**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuzuku**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Footnote Corner**

[1] = Yes (Russian)

Hello, everyone! My name is Yukari Wada. I'm still the newbie here, so nice to see you!

This is second time I write English fan-fiction (after Fatal Disgrace) and my sixth fan-fiction (after Hetalia Seals – Summer Shining, Tokutsubaki Fantasy - Zwei Date, Amnesia: Senbonka Students - Question, and HetaGuard - History of Future (Way of Re-create), which is published in Indonesian; and Fatal Disgrace), so as I told above, your advices are really appreciated! I'm so sorry if it's long and has cliffhanger in it, but since I really like this type of the story, it can't be helped! Since I'm already told many things above, maybe I don't need to retell those in this corner. Ah, I know if this type of the story isn't really popular, but I really want to write this!

With that, from Yukari, with peace!


	2. First-Second

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First Chapter – Vanished Away in Black Sky**

**Second Part – Projector of Future**

**.**

**Start**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lovino's POV**

**.**

_Please, God...don't let my and Feliciano's lives got ended here..._ I thought. Now that Flora commanded Mathias to beats us, we don't know what to do.

Feliciano only can sobbing quietly, placed his head on table, and hid his face with his hands crossed on front of his head while whispering, "Ludwig, please save me...Kiku too, save me...I'll do anything, just don't hit me, ve..."

Me? I just grab my head while trembling. "No... All but that...please don't use baseball bat again, at least..." I whispered. What I said was a fact. One week ago, Mathias was tortured us with a metal baseball bat he borrowed from his class, VIII-B. Lukas, who is in same class as me and my brother, doesn't helping. Even he is a member of school health unit, though; he doesn't heal our wounds after that incident, otherwise he left us in school medical room. Millie, Virta, Flora, Lili, and Mei, who walked together through the room, just stared at us from far with mocking sight. Emil, Berwald, and Tiino who walked through the room also do the same one with the girls.

_They really _are_ the crazy bitches,_I thought. _Curse you all!_

But, what we feared became true. Mathias, holding his metal baseball bat—not _his_, actually—prepared to beats us in one hit. Then, he swung it. Don't laugh at me, because he's really does swing it. Now our lives are life-or-death matters. Which is first one to die? Is it me, or Feliciano?

_God, I'll give my soul... But don't ever take Feliciano away... How potato-_bastardo_ and his other friends will react about his death? Just take me away..._ I prayed silently. Actually, I don't want to die either. I also don't want to see Feliciano cried and suffered from my death. But this torture is already enough, and Feliciano is doesn't deserved to this!

Just when the bat about to hit my head...

SMASH!

I surprised; Feliciano and Mathias too; Flora and the gangs too; all of the canteen customers too. We looked at one of cafeteria's table which located nearest to canteen's entrance door got broken, with a girl near it; her right hand clenched in a black metal glove, while her left hand grab something rectangular and thin. She has shoulder-length platinum hair in bob model, yet with messy cut, and indigo eyes. She wears a white shirt with its long sleeves folded and opened collar, unbuttoned blue blazer, and plaid red skirt under her shirt. She also wears tight light cream cotton shorts with a length of five inches below her skirt, and black socks that only reach the lips of her white sneakers. If looking from her height, looks like she is a junior from our school.

"Oh my, my... Your fight going very well that I cannot resist my hand to going to hit something hard." She said it sarcastically, but with an innocent smile. "Maybe I also have to do a fight as well~" When she said it, I feel that Nordic Seven and Elite Three, who stood up behind me, sent death glares to her. But apparently, looks like she doesn't realize it.

"What do you say, weak girl?" Flora grunted; it looks like she's going upset. "Mei, now's your turn," she said.

Mei walking five steps onto front of us, her right hand hold a black whip handle, while her left hand hold a roll of meters of the whip. She sent a death glare to the girl, who still smiling innocently. "So you're the one who attempts to imitate Lili, huh? I'll crush you now!" she exclaimed in high tone.

"Maybe you think that I was attempted to imitate Senior Lili..." the girl said; her head tilted down. Later, she showed off the rectangular thing she was hold. It's a thin, violet slide-modeled cell phone wit keyboard model. She tilted her head up, her glare now shows some intimidation, and her smile becoming a little creepy than earlier. "...but...я не хочу _подражать_ ей [1]..."

_What?_ I tilted my head to left. What was she said? Is it in other language? But...looks like I know that girl...

While I thought of it and people's attention are distracted, Feliciano slowly whispered something to my ear,

"Fratello [2], don't you remember? She _is_ Agafia Kalinin, Ivan's second little sister _and_ the youngest daughter in his family..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aileen's POV**

**.**

I knew it since forever. I know if Agafia will break the canteen's table and distracted Nordic Seven and Elite Three's attention. I don't really worry about her hands, since actually she already wear the metal glove so that her hand doesn't got broken. She's really strong. I thought I don't need to tell this to Astrid, since she already knew about Agafia.

"I think battle will begin..." Astrid said. "Let's move on now."

Mariana, Clarissa, Isla, and I nodded simultaneously, and then all of us quickly left from the canteen to a bench near the canteen. There are two men sitting on it. One is a young man with blonde hair, thick eyebrows, green eyes, long-sleeved white shirt, blue vest, blue blazer, green tie, blue plaid trousers, and black shoes; his arms is crossed on front of his chest. While the other is taller man with violet eyes, platinum blonde hair, long-sleeved white shirt, green tie, cream vest, blue blazer, plaid blue trousers, and a scarf around his neck. They're our seniors.

"Senior Arthur and Senior Ivan!" Clarissa called their names, when we are already stood up on front of them. "We beg your permissions!"

"Let us use _that_!" Mariana said.

Senior Arthur—the one with green eyes—tilted his head to right, confused with us. "Can't Agafia handle it?"

"The problem is in the later predictions, Senior!" Isla exclaimed, while she shows off her orange, thin, and original-modeled cell phone in QWERTY keyboard with the screen turned on to Senior Arthur.

Senior Arthur read it, and his eyes narrowed a bit. "Okay, you all can use it. But be careful!" he said.

"Thank you so much, Senior!" I said, while turned my head to Senior Ivan. He nodded without any hesitant. Astrid and I stared to each other, and then nodded. Later, we bring Clarissa, Mariana, and Isla to that room. We have to hurry; Senior Lovino and Senior Feliciano's lives—no, _their_ lives are depends on us!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Agafia's POV**

**.**

I looked at Astrid and others, who quickly ran away from canteen to another place. Actually, I know where they are going to. In this school, there is a small room on corner of top of flat roof of the school, which the students are not allowed to going into that room. In that room, there are many counts of weapons are hidden. There are rifles, pistols, knives, swords, even bazookas. Big Brother Ivan was bought it from Russia, Switzerland, and few other countries.

I was wanted to go to that room, but it was canceled, because Senior Mei insulted me. Right now, I have to fight Senior Mei first. Lives of Senior Feliciano and Senior Lovino are depended on me. If I got beaten, then their lives will be taken away by God.

In my heart, I talked to myself in more language other than English. Yes, this is strange. But I have to try to do it. I closed my eyes and then concentrated. _Mam zamiar__powiedzieć im__o tym, co__myśli__o__nadziei_[3]_. _Из-за маски зла, они оставили меня [4]_._ _They thought that they have to make their lives more perfect than earlier. But, _даже если голубое небо сломан, у нас еще есть луч надежды [5]_._

I opened my eyes. Senior Mei still stood up on front of me; she still sent a death glare to me. "Hey, weak bitch! Now what? Hurry and fight with me!" she exclaimed. Then she glanced at my left hand. "Wait. Are you bringing a hand phone? Hey, you have to know that—"

"I already know it. And this is not a hand phone," I said. "Dies ist ein Programm, das von den Göttern geschenkt [6]. That is why I have to bring it every day. Because..." I trembled a bit, but then calmed down.

With a bit of a sudden, my hand phone is ringing with loud tone. I picked it up. "Good morning?"

"_Agafia, turn on the loudspeaker. Please."_

_Astrid?_ I thought so. But I have to obey to her. I turned on the speaker. "The loudspeaker is ready, Astrid. You got permission from me to talk to others," I said, and then glared to other people. "Please be quiet. There is someone who wants to talk to us." I rose up the voice of my hand phone to the maximum, and then put it on a table near me.

"_So...even we are your juniors, you have to obey us. Listen to this, thirty minutes later, this school will be bombed with an intruder,"_ Astrid said in serious tone.

All of the people are gasped with her sentences, but Senior Virta disturbs her. "Are you crazy, Junior? Even if you said this is an emergency, it doesn't mean you have to bring your cell phone, right?" she said so.

I about to tell about the truth, but Senior Lukas said in his monotone, yet sarcastic voice, "And what do you mean by 'thirty minutes later, this school will be bombed with an intruder'? Are you a clairvoyant? If not, you're the idiots."

"_No, we're not,"_ Astrid said. _"But we already know it."_

"How can you know it?" Senior Mei asked in sinister voice. "Are you got a message from God?"

"_No, we're not got a message. We are got _the_ messages,"_ Astrid said in serious tone.

"From where do you have them?" Senior Flora said in even more sinister voice.

Astrid is paused. I do not sure about this, but I sure that patience of her began to running out from her mentality.

_Oh, I know._ I looked at left side of my skirt. This is already two months since big sister Natalia and big brother Nikolai teach me about using knives to threaten people. And then, I glanced with my eyes at Senior Lili, who is stared at Senior Emil and Senior Lukas from behind them. While other people are distracted, I thought of making some plans.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Isla's POV**

**.**

Now we're about to goes back to canteen again with our weapons through the elevator from roofs top to first floor, and Astrid called Agafia so she can explains all the students about future predictions we got. But all the Nordic Seven and Elite Three's members doesn't want to believe it, and slowly but surely it makes Astrid's patience runs out. As a proof, I can see her left hand that holding a large cleaver clenched.

"Astrid," Clarissa said. She has a sword with its scabbard on her left waist, which is tied with a belt. "Maybe you have to use the loudspeakers too."

Astrid nodded, and then pressed a button on her black flip-modeled hand phone wit keyboard model. "It can't be helped. Better hurry and tell them together so they can believe about our future predictions." she said. All of us nodded simultaneously.

From there, we can hear Senior Flora's voice. "So, answer to us. From where do you have those messages?" she asked in a mocking voice.

"You don't need to know," Aileen said, as elevator's door opened at first floor. "We're not going to tell you, _crazy wankers of the devils_." God, I knew it from beginning that Aileen's patience runs out faster than Astrid's, and looks like her sentences has to be censored. Also, looks like she inherited Senior Arthur's accent.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY?!" We heard Senior Mei's voice, as we ran through the corridor to the canteen.

"You have to be punished in the name of God." As expected as Mariana, who is raised in Vatican City for ten years.

Later, we heard Senior Lukas' voice. "No, you're the one who has to be punished."

"Do you think so?" I said, as I thought of make them even angrier than before. "You're even more evil than us."

"YES, DUDE! YOU THE BADASS HAS TO BE PUNISHED!" Clarissa exclaimed it excitedly. Her accent reminds me of someone close to Senior Arthur.

"Yes, you are the ****ing crazy badass bitches that loves to tortures every innocent people. You're the weapon freaks that love to bring your weapons, and..." Astrid holds on that have-to-be-censored sentences and things. Later, Astrid turned off her phone, since we're already at canteen's entrance door. She inhales her breath, and then screamed loudly,

"NOW THAT YOU'RE NOT BELIEVE IN DEUS' FUTURE PREDICTIONS, YOU'RE DEAD IN THEIR HANDS!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Feliciano's POV**

**.**

"NOW THAT YOU'RE NOT BELIEVE IN DEUS' FUTURE PREDICTIONS, YOU'RE DEAD IN THEIR HANDS!"

_Ve?_ I surprised at someone's exclamation. Deus, she said? Who is that? Oh, I know! From what I heard from Heracles, Deus is a King of the Gods, who is create time and space. I also heard a same story from my and Lovino's grandpa. But, since Roman and Greek's mythology is almost same, I don't know which Deus she meant. But...if she said a 'Deus' future predictions' thing, could it be a...?

"Yes, the one that make the future predictions is God of Deus himself," Agafia said. What makes us surprised is: she's already behind Lili, while holding a knife on her right hand and holds the knife on front of Lili's neck, while her left hand holding Lili's waist from behind. Meanwhile, Lili is shown with a shocked, scared expression. Ve~! Since when she's there?! No, there's no way she is a ghost! Agafia smiled with a very innocent expression.

Before Nordic Seven or Elite Three members can reacted, Agafia said again, "As of what I thought. Senior Lili Zwingli is the most vulnerable member of you gangs. Even Senior Emil Steilsson and Senior Lukas Bondevik cannot protect her; it does not like what Senior Vash Zwingli can do for her..." She smirked evilly. "Ты на самом деле слабаки [7]. Why can you protect yourselves, while cannot protect your friends? Especially Senior Lili, who is really important to Senior Vash." It looks like she said some things in Russian. But, what does she mean by it?

"Good show, сестренка [8] Gania."

We turned to the table that was broken by Agafia. Now, there's another girl behind it. She has lilac eyes and waist-length beige-blonde hair, with long-sleeved white shirt, white vest, green tie, blue blazer, red plaid skirt, white socks, and black shoes. Judged from her accent, she must be Russian like Ivan and Agafia. Let's see...oh, I know!

Agafia turned to the girl, she smiled sweetly. "I thank you so much for your appreciation. And today is a very good morning to you, старшая сестра [9] Anya," she said, while still held Lili and threaten her by her knife.

Yes, the one who praised Agafia earlier is Anya Braginskaya, Agafia's second older sister and Ivan's twin sister. Oh yeah, from what I heard from Toris, Eduard, and Raivis, Agafia is often nicknamed 'Gania' by her family.

"Yes, it's a good morning to you too. Gania, can you let Lili go for a while? You can kill her later," Anya said. "Ivan doesn't like with someone who is kill his friends without any particular reason; especially if they kill them in this school."

"Oh, of course I can let her, big sister Anya!" Agafia answered, while let Lili from her threatening. Lili breathed, too scared with Agafia's sudden threat. Millie held Lili while calming her down.

"Agafia!"

Agafia turned her head. There are other five girls standing up on the front of canteen's entrance door. One of them exclaimed again. "Change of the plan! Let's call others and explains to them!" She has wavy chest-length orange hair with green eyes.

Another girl with waist-length dark blonde hair which is tied into a low ponytail with a thin, long black ribbon, and dark blue eyes stared from far to something. When I turned to direction where she stared to, I realized that she was stared to Lukas and Emil; she signalized to them for something. Lukas and Emil stared to each other, and then pulled Mathias, Berwald, Tiino, Millie, and Virta and whispered something to them so the others couldn't hear. All of them nodded simultaneously, and then Lukas and Emil clandestinely ran out from the cafeteria through canteen's back door.

I turned to Agafia, who is stared at Anya. Both of them nodded, and then ran out with the five girls through the entrance door to other place I don't know.

While others are distracted, I felt that someone came to near me and Lovino. It's Tiino, and he leaned up, and whispered to us,

"Don't worry about our plan. Elite Three doesn't know anything about this. At time when I make a signal to both of you, just run away from here with my cell phone. Meet your friends at eighth floor and Virta will explain everything to you."

"Are you serious?" Lovino whispered back. "Then why you..."

"It's just acting so Elite Three doesn't get suspicious to us. Mathias and I was the one who made this plan."

"So, actually you're kind guys?" I asked.

"Yes, and we're sorry for torturing you in those years. But now that the past is passed, we need your helps. Especially when Astrid is come, we need to make Elite Three realize that their act is false," Tiino answered, while he stand up again. "Trust me; Nordic Seven too. Oh yeah, Astrid is the one who make a signal to us, in the case you want to know."

"Ha! I remember her!" Lovino raise his voice a bit. "She's the one who I hit at fifth floor's corridor! And she is the new student!"

"Fratello, you really hit her...? And she is the new student, you say?" I asked. I turned my head to Tiino. "So, why Lukas and Emil ran from canteen?"

"You'll know it later." Tiino gave Lovino a light blue flip hand phone wit keyboard model. "I'll tell you to run when signal is come. Don't worry. Ivan and others also know this, so it'll be okay," he said. Lovino took it with a bit of reluctant movement, and then put it into his left trousers' pocket.

I and Lovino stared to each other, and then nodded together. We turned again to Tiino, who is smiled with friendly sight. We smiled as well. But then, I realized something. "Ve~ Tiino, so if you guys are not the evils, then..."

"Yes. Actually the _real_ evils are Elite Three," he said. "That's why Agafia threatening Lili, not Millie or Virta. She already knows it." Tiino glanced to Flora and Mei, who is grunted a few cursing words and then turning back to us. "Well, looks like the pelata [10] have to be played again. Remember my words, okay?"

Lovino and I nodded. And then, we use a same scared expression when Flora and Mei are come to us, even a bit forced. Tiino is right: if Elite Three is there, we have to do something like when we're in a drama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

Two men are walked through eighth floor's corridor; it looks like they return to their class from toilet. One man has shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes, long-sleeved white shirt, green tie, blue vest, blue blazer, blue plaid trousers, and brown shoes. While other man has shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, long-sleeved white shirt, green tie, cream vest, blue blazer, blue plaid trousers, and black shoes.

Suddenly, the blonde-haired boy's trousers' right pocket is ringing silently. The boy took out something from the pocket. It's a pink flip-modeled cell phone wit keyboard model.

"Feliks," the brown-haired man said, "do you know? You're against the rule!"

"But Toris," the blonde man—known as Feliks—denied. "Aren't you, like, done a totally same thing?"

"Yeah, you're right." The brunette man—known as Toris—sighed. It is a fact, since Toris also brought a green slide-modeled cell phone with QWERTY keyboard model. "Now, pick up the phone! The calling one is waiting!"

"Okay~" Feliks pick up his phone. "Hello~? Who's there?"

"_Senior Feliks, are you with Senior Toris?"_

"Yeah," Feliks answered. "What's wrong?"

"_Now, you two call Senior Eduard and Senior Raivis. Tell them if the plan has changed, and go tell others. Understand?"_

"Okay." Feliks hang up his phone, and then put it into his trousers' left pocket. He stared at Toris with serious expression. "Plan has changed. Let's split up and call Ed and Rai. After that, tell others."

Toris fall silent for a while, and then nodded. Both of them ran to the elevator, and then going inside it. Soon after that, they're heard a noise.

Ka-BOOM!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dai-isshou **_**–**_** Kuroi Sora ni Hanarete Kieta**_

_**Sono Ni **_**–**_** Mirai no Eishaki**_

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Footnote Corner**

[1] = I do not want to _imitate_ her (Russian)  
[2] = Brother (Italian)  
[3] = _I am going to tell them what they mean by hope_ (Polish)  
[4] = _Because of masks of evil, they left me_ (Russian)  
[5] = _even if the blue sky is broken, we still have a ray of hope_ (Russian)  
[6] = This is a program that bestowed by the gods (German)  
[7] = You really are the weaklings (Russian)  
[8] = little sister (Russian)  
[9] = big sister (Russian)  
[10] = play/drama (Finnish)

Hello, everyone! Looks like I do a bit too much footnote here.

Since Agafia is learned three languages (Russian, Polish, and German; English doesn't count) here, and I know nothing about them, I have to use Google Translate for it. So, if the language is incorrect, please blame the translator.

And since I already do Astrid's POV twice in first chapter/first part, I'm not going to do her POV again this part. Because, I'm decided to only use one character's POV once each its part. For example: If I already did Astrid's POV twice in earlier part, then I won't do Astrid's POV in this part. Then I'll do her POV again on next part, but only once. This is also the rule for other characters. And no, I can't do POV for all the characters. Maximal count is seven characters per part (normal POV doesn't count).

Oh, yes, actually Nordic Seven is a good group. Their past action was actually just acting. For all of you who read first part of this chapter, you will learn that in first part: Astrid doesn't look like she knows about Nordic Seven and Elite Three; Aileen and Isla told that both Nordic Seven and Elite Three are evil gangs. But, in this part, situation was changed. I thought of making sudden twists, so if it was strange, I'm sorry.

For you who are confused with way of Agafia's speaking, I actually make her a sort of very polite. So there's not any contradiction and have-to-be-censored things in her sentences. Except for when she is thought of something.

With that, from Yukari, with peace!


End file.
